


ugliest blanket fort ever

by ugaytsu



Series: sakuatsu single parent au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu play with Sakusa's son.Day 2 tier 1 for SakuAtsu Week: Mask / Hide
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu single parent au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693078
Comments: 29
Kudos: 546
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	ugliest blanket fort ever

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this single parent Sakusa AU, please read it first if you haven't yet!

It’s no surprise to Kiyoomi now whenever Atsumu is over at his place. He’s become an almost permanent fixture, staying with them after practice and even on weekends just to hang out with Kiyoomi’s son Kousuke. Although Kiyoomi now knew there was more to it than Atsumu being a huge toddler that needed toddler friends.

“What,” Kiyoomi starts. He looks at the monstrosity his living room had become. “Are you doing.”

His sofa had been dismantled, the cushions propped upright against the arms to hold up one of Kousuke’s bedspreads (the space-printed one with a hole somewhere that he still had to repair, he notes), and two chairs from the dining room table extending the scope of the bedspread from beyond the sofa.

A blanket fort. A hideous one.

“Oh, looks like yer dad’s here,” he can hear Atsumu whispering from under the fort, and a couple of giggles. Atsumu’s head pops out from blanket fort, face covered by an Anpanman mask, his blonde hair sticking out from under the elastic. “This is a secret hideout. Yer gonna hafta give me a password before I let ya enter, Omi-kun.”

“Anpanman,” Kiyoomi answers, bored. He knows that is his son’s most recent fixation lately, and he knows all the characters’ names and back stories by now since they kept watching it together.

Atsumu takes off his mask, shock evident on his face. Kiyoomi gives him a smug grin and crouches down to crawl inside the blanket fort. Inside the blanket fort is a little cramped for two adult men over six feet in height each, but Kousuke looks comfortable with a Shokupanman mask at the side of his head and a bag of chips in both hands, smiling brightly when he sees Kiyoomi.

“Kousuke-kun ya gotta make passwords harder to guess,” Atsumu scolds as he folds his legs in front of him. “Yer gonna get some bad guys in our secret hideout if ya don’t. Just look at this bad guy that managed to get in!”

“Papa isn’t a bad guy,” Kousuke says, offended. “You are a bad guy, Atsumu-san!”

“What? I’m not! I’m wearing an Anpanman mask, I’m a kind and generous hero!” Atsumu puts on the mask for good measure. “Omi-kun should be Baikinman since he’s evil.”

“Shut up,” Kiyoomi tells him. He turns to Kousuke. “What do you want for dinner, omurice or curry?”

“Curry!” Kousuke says in a heartbeat.

“Okay. Now don’t eat too much snacks or you’ll lose your appetite.” Kiyoomi starts to crawl out to leave, but a little hand gripping his pants leg and another larger hand grabbing his shirt had him looking back to Atsumu and Kousuke grinning at him. “What?”

“Play with us for a bit, Omi-omi! Yer so boring all the time!” Atsumu says with a tug at his shirt.

“Yeah I’m boring. So let go.” Kiyoomi makes his way out again, but Kousuke’s small hand takes his and tugs.

“Please, Papa? We’ll clean up properly and help set the table after.” His son does make better deals than Atsumu. Much cuter than Atsumu too if Kiyoomi could say that about someone who looks this similar to him, with Kousuke’s curly hair and dark eyes. He sits back down inside the fort and his son and Atsumu (what _was_ Atsumu to him even?) cheer.

They play a 2 vs 1 game of Nerf guns with Kiyoomi and Kousuke on the same team, and Atsumu begrudgingly wears the Baikinman mask to give Kiyoomi the Anpanman mask to show sides. It’s an intense game of running around and hiding behind chairs and doors to shoot your opponent, and Atsumu gets obliterated when he had the idiotic plan to shoot them from inside the blanket fort and they surround him instead.

They all lay on the living room carpet afterwards, sweaty and exhausted from running around. Kiyoomi thinks he’s even more tired now than he is at volleyball practice. It’s almost a little more fun as well, running around and laughing with his child, laughing at Atsumu losing.

“Omi-kun, yer really cruel! I thought you would kill me with those Nerf guns,” Atsumu bemoans beside him.

They lay down for a while to catch their breaths, quiet except for a few giggles from Atsumu and Kousuke.

Kiyoomi turns his head to look at Atsumu. His profile is rather handsome, and Kiyoomi finds himself wanting to trace the details with his hands: the thick eyebrows, the slope of his nose, the slight upward curve of his lips. “I love seeing you lose,” he says instead.

Atsumu turns to look at him with a frown. It bubbles into a laugh instead. “Omi-kun ya look so tired. Too old to run around with yer kid?”

“You’re tired too,” Kiyoomi points out.

“Yeah, but it was fun. Wasn’t it, Kousuke-kun?”

“Yeah!” Kousuke pipes up from beside Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi looks back at him.“I wish Papa would play with us all the time.”

Kiyoomi feels a pang of guilt at that. Here was his son, who he rarely obliged whenever he wanted to play with his dad, always making excuses like he was busy because he didn’t want to waste his energy on childish games.

“Then we’ll _make_ yer dad play with us all the time. You’d like that, won’t you?"

“Yes!”

“Kousuke, why don’t you go change your shirt. We’ll clean up the living room.”

Kousuke pouts. “But I promised I would clean up.”

“You’ll help set the table instead. Okay?”

Kousuke sits up and eventually stands up, his hair a little messier than usual. “Okay,” he confirms before walking to the direction of his room.

“Well, we should clean-” Atsumu’s eyes widen as Kiyoomi brushes the sweaty locks of hair clinging to his forehead. “Omi-kun, what’cha doin’?”

“You... You wanted me to spend more time with him,” Kiyoomi manages to say without his voice trembling.

“Well, yeah. I know ya take him to practices an’ all but he told me ya haven’t really been playing with ‘im.” Atsumu chuckles. “Like I know ya try to be a good dad, and I know it must be overwhelmin’ to mean old Omi-kun to try to be a good anything but a volleyball player, so I thought I would play with him instead. Didn’t expect ya to play along _ever,_ today was-” he trails off with a garbled mumble when Kiyoomi cuts him off with a firm kiss.

The kiss is quick enough that Kiyoomi can probably deny it, but he knows he’s as red as Atsumu is when he pulls away, getting up to work on making the couch look normal again. Atsumu has a soft smile on his face, for once neither annoying or loud, the whole time they work in silence.

“Kousuke-kun, yer dad kissed me,” Atsumu blurts out happily once the little boy comes back to the living room to help out.

Kousuke looks disgusted.


End file.
